Dark Wolves and Vampire Delights Outtakes
by beckybrit
Summary: Extra bits from various POV's that accompany the main story
1. Chapter 1

**a/n This outtake takes place between chapters 5 & 6. It covers what happened when Jasper left to get a change of clothes for Bella, and is told from Alice's POV. Huge thanks to GemmaH for pre-reading/beta'ing this for me. **

**This was requested in a review to chapter 6, and I thought it was a fab idea, so thank you. You know who you are. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to SM of course.

**First Kiss**

APOV

As I watched Bella leave with Jacob, I tried unsuccessfully to shake the bad feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach. Come on, Alice, the man was like a mountain, what could possibly happen while she was with him? Try as I might though, the feeling just wouldn't go away. I forced it to the back of my mind, flipped my laptop open and tried to lose myself in work

That worked for a few hours as I concentrated on catching up with my emails. I'd taken leave so that I could stay with Bella, but I still liked to keep up to date with everything. My thoughts were rudely interrupted however, when my stomach made it known that dinner time was fast approaching.

I closed my laptop and stretched, my muscles, stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

I wandered into the kitchen, trying to decide what to have for lunch. After checking the fridge, I settled on a ham and mayo sandwich, and a coke. I brought my lunch back into the lounge and sat down to watch TV as I ate.

-oxo-

I'd just about finished my sandwich, when there was a knock at the door. I had no idea who it could be, so I cautiously peeked out the living room window to see if I could make out who was there. My heart rate picked up at the sight and a huge smile lit up my face.

_Jasper._

I almost skipped to the door, managing to stop and calm myself before actually opening it. It wouldn't do to appear too eager. Oh hell, who was I kidding; I was beyond eager and flung open the door, still sporting my huge grin.

"Jasper," I said in my best 'come hither' voice. "What can I do for you today?"

He ran his hand through his hair and smirked at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, Darlin'."

_Oh god! He was going to be the death of me._

I managed to find my voice and invite him inside.

"I'm actually here about Bella."

My warm fuzzy feeling vanished, instantly replaced with the same feeling of dread I'd experienced earlier this morning.

"What about Bella?" I asked in a small voice, not looking forward to his answer.

The worry must have shown on face, because he stepped forward and took my hands in his. Without his gloves on, I immediately noticed how cold he was, but my need to know about Bella pushed this piece of information to the back of my mind, for the time being.

"She's fine, now. Carlisle is looking after her," he quickly said, obviously trying to reassure me.

"Carlisle?" I was more confused than ever.

"My father. Edward took her straight to our house because Carlisle's a doctor and he was the closest."

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "Why would Bella need a doctor?"

"Sit down, Alice, so I can explain."

He led me over to the sofa and I reluctantly sat down.

"Bella was attacked by wolves in the forest. But—"

"What?" I shrieked, interrupting him. Images of Bella, torn to pieces by wild animals, flashed through my mind. I shot up and started pacing the room.

"I knew I should have made her stay here this morning. I had a bad feeling and I should have tried harder, she—"

"Alice!" Jasper shouted, stopping me mid rant. He grabbed me firmly, but gently by my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Will you please let me finish?"

I nodded.

"Edward pushed Bella out of the way before the wolves got to her and apart from some bruising and a sprained wrist, she's fine. Oh, she hit her head a little too."

I relaxed a little, but narrowed my eyes at him, unsure as to whether he was telling the truth or not.

His fingers began to rub soothing circles on the tops of my arms and I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"Are you sure she's ok? I want to see her. Now."

"Well, she was sleeping when I left. Carlisle wants her to stay with us overnight, so he can keep an eye on her. I'm here to pick up some clothes for her. I'm sure you can see her tomorrow."

I snorted at him. Like there was any way I wasn't going over there right this minute.

"If you think I'm letting my best friend stay, alone, in a house full of virtual strangers," I said, poking him in his extremely hard chest. "Then you clearly don't know me very well!"

I stood with my hands on my hips, daring him to tell me I couldn't go.

His hands slid from my shoulders, upwards, until they were cupping my face. He leaned in until we were almost nose to nose.

"I'd like to get to know you well," he whispered, as his cool breath washed over my lips. "_Very_ well, in fact."

"I want to go and see Bella," I replied, struggling to hold onto my anger.

His thumbs were stroking my jaw on either side.

"Of course I'll take you to see her," he said softly. "But, like I said, she was asleep when I left."

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. His hands made their way into my hair and he held me firmly in position.

"She's asleep?" I almost whimpered.

"Yes. Carlisle gave her some painkillers, she'll be out for a while."

He placed another kiss on my mouth, this time pressing a bit more firmly. I sighed and my lips parted slightly, granting him access. He wasted no time and slipped his tongue into my mouth, his lips now moving slowly with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself tightly against him while his hands moved down to cup my ass. I squeaked in surprise as he hoisted me up, and backed me into the wall, holding me there with his body.

The kiss deepened and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. I could feel his arousal pressing into my stomach, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him slightly, earning a hiss from his lips. He was so hard. Everywhere.

Keeping one hand on my ass, he let the other trail up, under my shirt, until his fingers grazed the underside of my bra. I shivered slightly from his cold touch, and I was instantly reminded of something Bella had said about Edward's hands.

_Oh my God! I forgot about Bella_.

I pulled away from Jasper's lips and gently pushed on his shoulders to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"We're supposed to be going to see Bella," I replied, pushing him again, so that he would put me down. "Not making out like teenagers!"

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders, not looking the least bit sorry.

I straightened my clothes, trying to make it look like I hadn't just been dry humped against a wall.

"I'll take you now, if you like."

"Yes, you will," I said, trying to sound like I was cross with him, but I could tell he wasn't fooled.

"Let me just pack some overnight clothes for us both and we can go."

"Did you say for both of you?"

"Yes, of course. I already told you, I'm not leaving her there all night on her own."

A huge smile lit up his face and he bounced over and swung me round. I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

"I'm staying to keep Bella company, not to mess around with you. Ok?" I said, making my intentions clear. Things had already moved faster than I was used to and I thought we'd done more than enough for one day.

"I understand, Darlin'. I'm just happy to be spending some more time with you."

I quickly packed our things before I could be swayed again by his southern charm. As he led me to his car, something occurred to me.

"Where was Jacob, when all this happened?"

His step faltered for just a second, I thought I'd imagined it, before he continued towards the car. As he opened the door for me, I took a good look at him. There was something different about Jasper. I could feel it. It wasn't just that he felt cold, it was everything about him. I let it go for now, as I didn't get the feeling that he was bad, just _different._

"Come, on" he said, pulling me put of my thoughts. "I'll explain about Jacob on the way."

-oxo-

**a/n Reviews mean a surprise visit from Jasper.**


	2. New Awakenings

**a/n Thanks to Gemmah for pre-reading this and pointing out all my typos. This outtake is unbeta'd so I apologize in advance for all the errors I missed! I will warn you now that I haven't stuck to the normal vampire transformation, but it's my story so I did what I wanted. I hope you enjoy it. This takes place between chapters 9 and 11.  
**

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to SM.

**Let's see what's been happening in Alice's world...**

**New Awakenings**

_**Alice**_

It was dark, so dark. I felt strange, cut off from all sensation, and sound. Total blackness.

I tried to recall the last thing that had happened to me, but it was too blurry, like looking through a dirt smeared window. I remembered pain, intense burning pain and blood everywhere, but that's all. I had the strangest feeling that Jasper had been there with me, though I couldn't be sure. But now, there was nothing. I felt like a was floating in a void, my mind closed off from everything. I had no idea how long I'd been like this or how much longer it would last. I knew it wouldn't be forever, somehow I knew that this was all part of the process. Again, what that process was, I couldn't say.

I drifted back into the blackness... waiting.

-oxo-

"...any moment...hear that...get ready..."

Snatches of conversation filtered into my brain, as I slowly felt the nothingness fade away. My senses were returning, one by one, sharper and more intense than ever before. I laid still, absorbing everything as I slowly returned to consciousness. A slightly itchy, burning sensation in the back of my throat was quickly making itself known, my hands automatically moving up there to try and soothe it.

"Jasper?" a clearly feminine voice called out, bringing me out of my trance immediately.

"I know.." he replied.

_Jasper._

My eyes snapped open and searched frantically for him. I had a vague recollection of what he looked like, of spending time with him, but it was the feelings that coursed through me, the passion that ignited in my belly when I heard his voice, that caused me to search the room until I found him.

"Jasper..." I breathed, when I finally saw him. I'm sure my memories didn't do him justice, because he was the most perfect looking man I'd ever seen. I drank him in, greedily, my gaze traveling down the length of him and back up to his face. I sat up, the act itself happening far quicker than I 'd anticipated, making me wobble slightly.

"Whoa there darlin'..." Jasper drawled, holding his hands out as if to steady me, but not actually coming close enough to touch.

_Oh god, that voice! I could drown in that voice alone. _

I looked up at him, curious as to why he was still so far away. I wanted him to touch me. Why wasn't he touching me? The words were out my mouth before I 'd even registered thinking them.

"Why aren't you touching me?" I tried not to sound like a whiny seven year old, but I'm sure I failed miserably.

He moved a little closer, but not nearly close enough for my liking.

"Careful, Jasper."

_Her again. Who the fuck was she?_

Again, as soon as I'd thought it, I'd pivoted round on what I now realized to be a bed, and was face to face with a strikingly beautiful, blonde. A noise, sounding very much like a growl, bubbled it's way up out of my chest, strictly without my permission. I watched fascinated as she crouched, straight away seemingly on the defensive.

"Watch it Rose, don't antagonize her." Jasper's smooth velvety voice washed over me, calming my temper a little.

"_She_ growled at _me_!" Rose, apparently that was her name, hissed back at him.

"And _she_ is right here, in this room with you!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest indignantly. I'd had just about enough of them talking about me like I wasn't there.

Jasper and Rose looked at each other, she raised an eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" I asked, feeling the stirrings of anger beginning to invade my mind. "Would one of you please tell me what's going on?" I looked between the two of them, my eyes eventually coming to rest on Jasper, as I noticed the way his broad shoulders tapered into narrow hips that I had the sudden urge to wrap my legs around.

Jasper swallowed thickly, trying to subtly adjust the bulge in his trousers. When his eyes met mine they were dark with desire.

_Oh my!_

"Really Jasper? Now?" the annoying blonde again.

"I can't help it," Jasper replied, his voice a little strained. "The lust rolling off her is overwhelming."

Blondie rolled her eyes and walked over to stand next to him.

_Too close._

She was standing far too close and I felt an irrational surge of jealously wash over me as I narrowed my eyes and stared at her. Jasper chuckled softly, before warning her to back off, because I was feeling a little _possessive._

That was a fucking understatement.

_He. Was. Mine_.

She could back the fuck off. I gasped sharply, wondering where all this hate and jealously had come from. At about the same time, I wondered why I hadn't needed to take a breath in the last ten minutes.

_What the fuck?_

I felt a sudden rush of panic and confusion as I looked to Jasper for some answers?

"Jasper?" It came out barely more than a whisper, but he had no trouble hearing me. "What's happened to me."

-oxo-

I sat, still as a statue, perched on the edge of the couch that almost filled the tiny living room we were in. I had been listening to Jasper for the last ten minutes, while he explained everything that had occurred since I'd attempted to leave the house. I had vague recollections of the wolf attack, and of Jasper being there, but none of it seeming real. He went on to tell me about himself and his _family, _and why he'd bitten me; essentially to save my life, sort of. I mean I was dead now, technically, so he didn't so much save my life as give me a new, different one. _Whatever_. The fact remained that I was no longer human. I was now a blood drinking, indestructible, strong as shit, vampire, and I didn't know how the fuck to feel about that.

Jasper waited patiently for me to respond to his explanation, or to even acknowledge that he'd finished speaking. I just remained seated, my mind struggling to comprehend the enormity of what had happened to me. I'd known Jasper was _different_, and I'd told Bella that it wouldn't matter what the reason was, I'd still feel the same way about him. Even though this was so very far removed from what I could ever have possibly imagined, I knew deep in my heart that I'd spoken the truth and my feelings hadn't changed. My thoughts, now however, went immediately to Bella, how was I going to explain this to her? Would she understand? Was she worried about me? Was she ok? I had so many questions that I struggled to get them out all at once, throwing them at Jasper rapid fire, so in the end he put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

I couldn't resist flicking my tongue out and licking his palm, almost moaning at the taste and feel of him.

"Alice!" he groaned. "That's really not helping." he tried to adjust the situation in his pants again and I couldn't hide my smirk at his actions.

"To answer your questions," he paused, removing his hand from my mouth. Although I missed the contact ,I was eager to hear what he had to say. "Bella should know all about your change by now and I imagine that yes, she would be very worried but I'm sure Edward will explain it all to her.

"When can I see her?" I was almost bouncing in my seat at the thought of seeing my best friend again. I needed to know that she was ok, with my own eyes. I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it for myself.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably, and took my hand in his. The feel of his skin on mine was distracting. He no longer felt cold to me and my mind filled with thoughts of what the rest of him would feel like.

"Alice..." his pained expression was back.

"Sorry." I said, shrugging a little. It's not like I could help it. It was entirely his fault for looking so damn good.

"You can't see her." His eyes met mine, softening at the confusion that must have been clearly displayed there. "Because it's too dangerous. _You're_ too dangerous." he finished, quietly.

"Me?" I squeaked. " I would never hurt Bella."

I heard the blonde bimbo scoff from her hiding place in the bedroom.

"Yeah right." she hissed, her voice laced with sarcasm. "You'd have drained her before she even had chance to say hello!"

"Drained her?" I shot a questioning glance at Jasper. He mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like _heartless bitch_, before continuing.

"Alice, you're a vampire now." I nodded impatiently, showing him I knew this already. "We drink blood."

"Eww. That's just gross!" he let out a chuckle at the look of distaste on my face while Blondie barked out a laugh.

"Aren't you hungry? Or thirsty, should I say.?"

Now that he mentioned it, I was a little parched. The dull burning ache in my throat suddenly sprang to a full on inferno at his words. I swallowed and my hand automatically came up to soothe my throat again.

"You need to feed." he looked down at his hands for a second, one of them still wrapped around mine. "If I took you to see Bella now..."

"I'm not eating Bella! She's my best friend." As the thought entered my head I was bombarded with images of Bella, lying broken and pale, with me glued to her neck. I gasped, shaking my head to get rid of them.

"No!" he almost shouted at me. "That's not what I was going to say." His face broke out into a small smile. "I wasn't suggesting you eat Bella, but if you go to see her now, that is exactly what would happen."

"But I would ne-"

He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Again.

"We only drink animal blood, Alice." I resisted the urge to make a face, because again... eww!

"But, you need to learn to control your bloodlust before you can be around humans again."

I huffed a little and crossed my arms, trying to ignore the burning in my throat, but it just wouldn't go away.

"Can we go now?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes. "I am kinda thirsty."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as though attempting to calm himself.

"Come on then," he said, smiling and reaching for my hand. "Let's go get you some dinner."

I was up in a flash, following him towards the door, stopping abruptly when I saw Blondie standing there waiting for us.

"Why is Blondie coming." I asked rudely, more than a little shocked still at the hostility I felt towards her.

"It's _Rose, _short stuff, and I'm going because Jasper can't handle you all on his own."

My mind plummeted into the gutter as I thought about all the was that he could indeed handle me and Jasper let out a sigh of frustration. Rose just rolled her eyes at the pair of us.

"See what I mean?"

She opened the door and motioned the two of us to go first, out into the forest for my very first _hunt_.

-oxo-

Running as a vampire was exhilarating! I'd always loved to go fast, anyone who'd suffered my driving could attest to that, but this was speed on a whole new level. I flew through the trees, laughing as I dodged branches and jumped over fallen trees, never once loosing my footing or hitting anything.

Rose led the way, with me in the middle and Jasper following close behind. I laughed as I ran, the shock of discovering what I had become, fading fast as I embraced my new life. I was too busy enjoying myself to notice that Rose had stopped, until she grabbed me by the arm, roughly pulling me to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why we'd stopped so suddenly. I felt Jasper come up behind me and immediately tense, as a wonderful aroma assaulted my senses. I breathed in deeply, my body automatically crouching, preparing to run after the delicious scent. Before I could take one step forward, Jasper and Rose had pinned me to the ground. I struggled instinctively, having no idea what was going on and becoming slightly panicked. There wasn't much I could do though, with the two of them holding me.

"Calm down, Alice." Jasper's soft voice sounded next to my ear. "Stop struggling, we're trying to help you."

"Then let me go after whatever that smell is. I want it." I felt strange, like my body had taken over and my mind was losing control, the burn in my throat now like a furnace.

"No." his voice was firm. "That's human blood you can smell, Alice. There's a couple of hunters coming this way."

I was immediately struck with another horrifying vision. I could see myself as I tore into the throats of the two men, greedily drinking their blood as it flowed from their ravaged bodies. I gasped as the vision changer to a mother and two small children, sobbing over the bodies of the men I'd just killed. I swallowed down the venom that had flooded my mouth, my bloodlust fading fast as the faces of the mourning family were burned into my brain.

"Oh God!" I whispered. "I could never cause so much pain. Never." My whole body recoiled from the very idea, and I knew from that moment that I would never be tempted by human blood. The consequences were too much to bear.

"I'm fine, now. You can let me go," I said quietly, trying to get up. They both looked skeptical, refusing to release my arms. "I can assure you, I'm not going to go after them." I tried to sound as sincere as possible, and it must have worked, because Jasper gingerly began to move his hands from me.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jasper?" Blondie screeched, her hold on me only getting tighter.

"It's ok, Rose, really." he was looking at me intently, a smile playing about his lips. He looked so beautiful in that moment, I couldn't help but smile back. "Her bloodlust has gone, I can feel it. Let her go."

After a few more minutes hesitation, _Rose_ reluctantly let go of my arm. I smoothed down my clothes, and for the first time, realized what I was wearing.

"Who the fuck dressed me in this?" I screeched, looking down at my body in disbelief. I was clothed in a pair of yoga pants, about a size too big and a man's t-shirt. I shuddered at the thought.

Jasper gave me a wicked grin.

"That would be me." he looked me appreciatively up and down. "Your.. um.. other clothes were torn to shreds. This was all I could rustle up at such short notice. The pants are Rose's, the t-shirt is one of mine."

I smiled at the thought of having something of Jasper's wrapped around me, ignoring the fact that I was wearing something of Rose's too. I shamelessly brought the fabric of my t-shirt up to my nose and inhaled. I could detect faint traces of Jasper still present in the cotton fibers. I let it fill my senses, my body igniting as I thought about getting more of his scent on me. I heard Jasper growl next to me, he'd told me a bit about his gift, and I guess he was feeling the full effects of my dirty thoughts.

"Ok, you two," Rose grumbled. "The sexual tension around here is making me ill, so I'm going to leave to hunt alone, since Alice doesn't seem to pose a threat to the humans." She smirked at Jasper then." I won't be too far though, just shout if you need any help." Then she was gone, just a blur disappearing into the trees.

Jasper reached over and grabbed my hand, tugging a little to get me to follow him.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go get something to eat."

-oxo-

We ran together, Jasper still holding my hand, until we eventually reached a small clearing. He brought us swiftly to a halt, motioning with one hand for me to be quiet and pointing with the other to a group of deer, drinking by the river. We crept towards them, stealthy and quiet in our movements, as they continued to drink completely unaware of our presence.

"Stay." Jasper mouthed to me. I watched, in rapt fascination, as he leapt in the air coming down swiftly on to the back of the large Buck, scattering the rest of the deer into the trees. My body came alive as my eyes followed the muscles in his back, rippling under his tight t-shirt He grabbed the animal by the neck, shoulders taught as he gave a sharp twist and snapped it's neck. No sooner had he beckoned me to him, than I was there by his side, latched on to the still warm neck of the dead deer. The blood flowed down my throat, soothing the lingering burn as I swallowed greedily. I drank and drank until I had drained every last drop.

Leaning back on my heels, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, feeling better than I had since I'd woken up. I noticed Jasper had been silent the entire time I'd fed, and when I looked up at him he was staring at me, his eyes black as night.

I inhaled sharply, taking in his intoxicating scent and watching as his tongue slipped out to wet his lips. Desire exploded throughout my body and I sprang at him, knocking him on his back with my newborn strength. I laughed at the sheer power I wielded as I pinned him to the ground. He attempted to wriggle out of my grasp but I held firm, reaching down to bite and lick at his neck.

"If you wanted it rough Darlin', all you had to do was ask." he drawled, momentarily distracting me with his sexy southern voice. In the blink of an eye, I found myself flipped onto my back, our positions now reversed.

He leaned forward to kiss me and my world turned upside down. I know we'd kissed before and it had been amazing, but it was nothing compared to this. I felt this kiss all the way down to my toes, which were curling at the intensity. His hands moved to the front of my shirt, ripping it open with a slight flick of his wrists. I moaned as his mouth moved hungrily down to explore my breasts, moving from one to the other as he used his lips and teeth to make me cry out in pleasure.

I wanted to feel his skin against mine so I pulled at his clothes, grinning as I heard the material tear, not caring that we'd have to go back to the cottage half naked. I pushed him back ever so slightly, so I could taste him, running my tongue over his smooth hard chest. It wasn't nearly enough, I wanted to taste all of him. I pushed him harder, just enough so I could jump up and pull him with me. I searched our surroundings quickly, grinning when I spied a sturdy tree to the edge of the clearing. I ran towards it, dragging Jasper and positioning him with his back against the tree.

As I sank to my knees, I heard his head fall back against the trunk, splintering the bark and letting out a low moan. My hands made quick work of his jeans and I allowed him to step out of them, so at least he'd have something to put on afterward. His boxer's weren't as lucky, however, as I tore them from his body with my teeth.

"Alice..." he hissed, grabbing my head and bringing it towards his prominent erection. I slipped my fingers around him and let his hands guide my mouth. He stopped as my lips met the tip of his cock, I flicked out my tongue and swirled it around the head, licking at the wetness that had started to form there. His grip on my hair tightened and he pushed me a little bit closer. Opening my mouth, I slowly slid him all the way in, not stopping until he hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck!" he cried out, his hips thrusting forward.

With my hands wrapped around the base, I began to suck him in and out of my mouth, pausing now and again to run my tongue under and around the head. We set a fast pace, with his hands fisting my hair and mine gripping his cock. He tasted incredible and I could feel my own arousal pooling in response. He started to thrust more forcefully, and I hummed my approval, loving the effect I was having on him. With one last push of his hips, he was shooting his venom down my throat and I drank it all, not wasting a drop.

He was hardly out of my mouth before I was wrenched off the ground, my jeans ripped off and my body slammed high against the tree with my legs resting over Jasper's shoulders. I guess one of us would be going home naked after all.

"It's my turn now, Darlin'." he winked at me before diving right in, his tongue making long strokes up and down then plunging deep inside me. My back arched and I reached up to hang on to the tree above my head, almost screaming from the feeling. I felt my fingers digging holes into the bark as he continued to fuck me with his tongue, before pulling back to swirl it around my clit, again and again. When he took it between his teeth and bit down, it was more than I could handle and I shouted out my release, my thighs gripping him tight as I rode out my orgasm.

I looked lazily down at him, smirking as he licked my wetness from his lips. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had, but he wasn't done with me yet.

"Are you ready for the main event?" he whispered, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Hell, yes!" I breathed and he lifted my legs off his shoulders, pulling me down the tree trunk onto his waiting cock. We both let out a sigh as he filled me, holding me there with his body once he was fully sheathed inside me.

"Fuck... Alice, you feel incredible." His breath tickled my ear, causing me to wriggle and elicit a growl from deep within his chest. Slowly he began to move, short shallow thrusts to start with, rolling his hips so that they rubbed against me. I felt the familiar feelings coil in my belly and I urged him to go faster, harder.

I braced myself on his shoulders as he withdrew almost all the way and slammed back inside.

"Oh God!" I screamed, hanging on for dear life as he pounded into me with all his vampire strength and speed.

"Is this... hard enough? Fast enough?" he uttered between thrusts. "Is this what you want baby?"

"Yes!" I shouted, pushing my hips down to meet him. "Yes.. yes.. yes!" and I was coming, my muscles clamping down tight around him, ensuring that he wasn't far behind me. We sank to the ground, a jumbled mess of limbs, and I snuggled into his chest, basking in the after glow of the best sex of my existence.

-oxo-

We lay there for a while, hands tenderly stroking skin and lips placing soft kisses wherever they could reach. I was happy and content lying in Jasper's arms, it felt right, like I'd always been meant to be here, with him.

All to soon, however, our peace was shattered as images of the future forced their way into my head. I quickly explained to Jasper what I'd seen before, when I'd smelled the hunters, and told him it was happening again.

"Alice?" he asked urgently.

I ignored him, the outside would fading away as my mind focused on a singular image.

_Bella._

_She was getting in Edward's car. I saw her driving away and to the only hotel that Forks had._

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, she was safe. As I turned to tell Jasper about my vision, I got another flash of Bella, causing my body to tense and my hands to fly up to my mouth in horror.

_Bella, grabbing Charlie's gun._

_Bella, driving into La Push and talking to Billy._

_Bella, being roughly dragged off by Sam._

"Oh my God! Jasper!" I cried, grabbing his arm frantically. "You have to stop her!"

"Who?" he asked, looking more than a little confused.

"Bella! You have to stop her, she's on her way to La Push."

"Rose!" he shouted out into the forest, standing up and pulling his jeans on. "We need to get back. Now!"

In a matter of seconds she raced into the clearing, raising an eyebrow at our lack of clothing, but otherwise unfazed by our appearance. Jasper filled her in on my vision as we ran back to the cottage and I came to the decision that I needed to see Bella. I didn't care whether they thought it was a good idea or not. I knew I wouldn't hurt her and I needed to see her and make sure she was ok. She was my best friend after all.

-oxo-

**a/n So, what did you think to Alice's transformation? A little different to the norm, but it's fanfic right? I am working on the next Dark Wolves chapter and hopefully it shouldn't be too long. Now go review and tell me your thoughts, you know you want to!**


End file.
